marvel_abcfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Peggy Carter
|płeć = |urodziny = 9 kwietnia 1921 |śmierć = 3 czerwca 2016 |wiek = 95 lat |status = Martwa |tytuł = Agentka N.R.S. (dawniej) Agentka T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (dawniej) Założycielka T.A.R.C.Z.Y. |przynależność = (dawniej) (dawniej) (dawniej) (dawniej) |rodzina = Amanda Carter † (matka) Harrison Carter † (ojciec) Michael Carter † (brat) Nieznana babcia † Nieznany mąż Nieznany syn Nieznana córka |pseudo = Peggy Carter Peg Agentka 13 Eva Ruth Barton Marge Angielka Miss Union Jack Miss Wendy Wanda Doktor Katherine Wexford |aktor = Hayley Atwell Gabriella Graves (dziecko) |debiut = „Cienie” |seria = }}Margaret Elizabeth „Peggy” Carter – jedna z najwybitniejszych członków Naukowych Rezerw Strategicznych w trakcie oraz po II wojnie światowej. Początkowo była szyfrantką w Bletchley Park, a później dołączyła do Kierownictwa Operacji Specjalnych do czego przyczyniła się śmierć brata. Następnie wstąpiła w szeregi Naukowych Rezerw Strategicznych - tajnej agencji utworzonej do walki z HYDRĄ. Na sekretnej misji w Niemczech Peggy uratowała profesora Abrahama Erskine'a z rąk nikczemnego Johanna Schmidta, co poskutkowało tym, że N.R.S. rozpoczęło projekt „Odrodzenie”, w trakcie którego stworzono serum Super Żołnierza. Peggy poznała i zaprzyjaźniła się ze Steve'em Rogersem, jednym z kandydatów do projektu, który w przyszłości dzięki „Odrodzeniu” został pierwszym superbohaterem - Kapitanem Ameryką. Carter asystowała mu w wielu misjach i w końcu zakochała się w nim. Po domniemanej śmierci Rogersa w 1945 roku, Peggy kontynuowała pracę w N.R.S. oraz zwalczanie oddziałów HYDRY. Podczas ataku na jedną z placówek wroga, udało jej się schwytać ostatniego oficera organizacji - Wernera Reinhardta. Kiedy wojna się skończyła, Carter pomagała swojemu przyjacielowi Howardowi Starkowi oczyścić jego imię, gdy został uznany za zdrajcę narodu. Wspólnie z lokajem Starka Edwinem Jarvisem, kobieta odkryła tajemniczą sowiecką organizację, znaną jako „Leviatan”, której agentów udało jej się powstrzymać przed spowodowaniem katastrofy w Nowy Jorku. Jakiś czas później, agentka Carter została przeniesiona do Los Angeles, gdzie natknęła się na niebezpieczną Whitney Frost oraz tajemniczą substancję znaną jako „Materia Zero”. Wspólnie z Howardem założyła nową organizację pokojową - Tajną Agencję Rozwoju Cybernetycznych Zastosowań Antyterrorystycznych, lepiej znaną pod akronimem T.A.R.C.Z.A. Biografia Wczesne życie Margaret „Peggy” Carter przyszła na świat w środę 9 kwietnia 1921 roku w Londynie, jako dziecko Harrisona i Amandy Carter. Dorastała w Hampstead. Wykształcenie zdobyła w szkole St Martin-in-the-Fields High School for Girls. thumb|left|Peggy bawi się ze swoim bratem Michaelem Przez całe dzieciństwo, Peggy prawie zawsze wykazywała silne poczucie przygody. Była szczególnie blisko swojego starszego brata Michaela, którego podziwiała. Często bawiła się z bratem w zabawy, w których to ona odgrywała role rycerzy ratujących królewny. Jej matka twierdziła, że zamiast poszukiwania przygód, Peggy powinna zachowywać się jak tradycyjna dama. Niegdyś, Carter została skarcona przez szkolnego dyrektora, gdy włamała się do jego domu w kominiarce i próbowała ukraść bieliznę jego żony wraz z jego najdroższą butelką brandy. Wydarzenie to sprawiło, że Peggy stała się bohaterką wśród swoich kolegów i koleżanek w szkole. II wojna światowa Łamacz kodów thumb|Peggy odrzuca ofertę od K.O.S. W 1939 roku, Peggy była członkinią Królewskiej Armii Brytyjskiej i zaangażowana była w nazbyt uproszczoną pracę w biurze, która oczekiwana była po kobiecie w tamtych czasach. W 1940 roku pracowała jako szyfrantka w Bletchley Park. W tym czasie, Carter zaręczyła się z Fredem Wellsem, mężczyzną, który pracował w tym samym departamencie. Szczęśliwą nowiną podzieliła się z koleżankami, które wyjawiły, że założyły się o to, czy Wells w ogóle się oświadczy. Rozmowy przerwał dyrektor Edwards, który wezwał Peggy do swojego biura i poinformował ją, że została polecona Kierownictwu Operacji Specjalnych, dywizji, która chciała zwerbować ją, by została agentem operacyjnym specjalizującym się w szpiegostwie, sabotażu i partyzantce. Wierząc, iż kobiety nie powinny angażować się w walkę i pracę w terenie, Carter odrzuciła propozycję. thumb|left|Peggy dyskutuje z Michaelem na temat Wellsa Peggy przedstawiła swojego narzeczonego Michaelowi na przyjęciu zaręczynowym. Powiedziała bratu o propozycji złożonej przez K.O.S. oraz potwierdziła wspólnie z Fredem, że odmówiła agencji. Gdy Wells udał się po kolejne drinki, Peggy wyjawiła, że zależało jej, by Michael polubił jej ukochanego. Mężczyzna zdradził, że to on polecił Peggy K.O.S., ponieważ wierzył, że jego siostra miała potencjał do większych rzeczy. Rozczarowana Peggy dowiedziała się od Michaela, że według niego Fred nie był wystarczająco dobry dla niej. Powiedział jej również, że wciąż miała czas na zmianę decyzji, jako że jeszcze nie wzięła ślubu. Mimo zapewnień, że Carter została stworzona do walki, kobieta odmówiła dalszej dyskusji i wzburzona wybiegła. thumb|Peggy dowiaduje się o śmierci brata Carter w dalszym ciągu koncentrowała się na nadchodzącym ślubie. Wspólnie z matką przymierzała swoją suknię ślubną. Przygotowania zostały przerwane, gdy ktoś podjechał pod rezydencję Carterów i Amanda wraz z Harrisonem wyszli, żeby dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. Peggy obserwowała całe zajście z okna i dostrzegła dwóch umundurowanych mężczyzn, którzy przekazali jej rodzicom fatalne wieści o śmierci Michaela, który zginął na froncie. Wiadomość zaskoczyła i zasmuciła kobietę, która uświadomiła sobie, że straciła jedyną osobę, która naprawdę rozumiała, kim była. Strata członka rodziny skłoniła ją do unieważnienia swojej poprzedniej decyzji dotyczącej pracy w K.O.S., co poskutkowało odwołaniem ślubu. Jako agentka pracująca w terenie, Carter została doradcą Naukowych Rezerw Strategicznych.Plik z archiwum T.A.R.C.Z.Y. ukazany w filmie „Avengers” Dołączenie do N.R.S. Wkrótce. Projekt Odrodzenie Wkrótce. Współpraca z Kapitanem Ameryką Wkrótce. Utrata Steve'a Wkrótce. Obelisk Wkrótce. Oferta od diabła Wkrótce. Działania powojenne Problem Starka Wkrótce. Nitromina Wkrótce. Zniszczenie Rafinerii Roxxon Wkrótce. Dalsze dochodzenie Wkrótce. Pocieszenie Wkrótce. Upokarzająca ofiara Wkrótce. Odnalezienie broni Wkrótce. Powrót Howarda Starka Wkrótce. Polowanie na Leviatana Wkrótce. Poszukiwanie zabójczyni Wkrótce. Pościg za Peggy Wkrótce. Przesłuchanie Wkrótce. Śmierć Rogera Dooley'a Wkrótce. Masakra w Cinema Theater Wkrótce. Porwanie Howarda Starka Wkrótce. Najazd na magazyn Howarda Starka Wkrótce. Odpuszczenie Wkrótce. Przechwycenie Dottie Underwood Wkrótce. Śledztwo w Los Angeles Wkrótce. Przybycie do Miasta Aniołów Wkrótce. Informacje o nowej sprawie Wkrótce. Isodyne Energy Wkrótce. Badanie Chadwicka Wkrótce. Porwanie Jasona Wilkesa Wkrótce. Poranna gimnastyka Wkrótce. Materia Zero Wkrótce. Ścigani Wkrótce. Infiltracja siedziby Isodyne Energy Wkrótce. Obwinianie Jasona Wilkesa Wkrótce. Na planie Howarda Starka Wkrótce. Inwigilacja Klubu Arena Wkrótce. Śledztwo w sprawie Whitney Frost Wkrótce. Napaść w rezydencji Wkrótce. Prawdziwa Whitney Frost Wkrótce. Porwanie Rufusa Hunta Wkrótce. Przesłuchiwanie Rufusa Hunta Wkrótce. Infiltrowanie Roxxon Wkrótce. Desperackie środki Wkrótce. Przygotowanie Underwood Wkrótce. Bliżej Sousy Wkrótce. Rój zalotników Wkrótce. Rozproszenie uwagi Wkrótce. Powstrzymanie Frost Wkrótce. Powód do zostania Wkrótce. Osobowość Wkrótce. Umiejętności * Szpiegostwo - Wkrótce. * Umiejętności śledcze - Wkrótce. * Umiejętności bojowe - Wkrótce. * Umiejętności strzeleckie - Wkrótce. * Umiejętności taktyczne - Wkrótce. * Inteligencja - Wkrótce. * Umiejętności złodziejskie - Wkrótce. * Wielojęzyczność - Wkrótce. Wyposażenie Bronie * Pistolet Walther PPK/S - Wkrótce. * Pistolet maszynowy M1A1 Thompson - Wkrótce. * Strzelba Ithaca 37 - Wkrótce. * Strzelba Winchester Model 1897 - Wkrótce. * Strzelba Winchester Model 1912 - Wkrótce. * Karabin Winchester M1866 - Wkrótce. * Granat AN-M18 - Wkrótce. Wyposażenie szpiegowskie * Zegarek otwierający zamki - Wkrótce. * Szminka Sweet Dreams - Wkrótce. * Klucz w broszce - Wkrótce. * Długopis z aparatem - Wkrótce. * Garota cieplna - Wkrótce. Inne wyposażenie * Kamizelka kuloodporna - Wkrótce. * Urządzenie oślepiające - Wkrótce. Relacje Występy Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Sezon 2 * „Cienie” (debiut; w retrospekcji) * „Skrywane sprawy” (w retrospekcji) Agentka Carter Sezon 1 * „To jeszcze nie koniec” * „Most i tunel” * „Czas i przypływ” * „Przycisk wojny błyskawicznej” * „Żelazny sufit” * „Deszyfrator” * „Wszystko się wali” * „Pożegnanie” Sezon 2 * „Dama w jeziorze” * „Widok w ciemności” * „Lepsze anioły” * „Dym i lustra” (obecnie i w retrospekcji) * „Atomowa robota” * „Dusza towarzystwa” * „Potwory” * „U progu tajemnicy” (obecnie i w retrospekcji) * „Trochę śpiewu i tańca” * „Hollywoodzkie zakończenie” Ciekawostki * W komiksach Marvela, Peggy Carter była bojownikiem o wolność należącym do francuskiego ruchu oporu w czasie II wojny światowej, a jej relacja z Gabe'em Jonesem była jedną z pierwszych międzyrasowych relacji przedstawionych w komiksach. Zaangażowana była także w związek z Kapitanem Ameryką. * Według plików T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Peggy dołączyła do Specjalnych Sił Powietrznych (SAS) w 1936 roku. W rzeczywistości, SAS powstało 1 lipca 1941 roku. * Kiedy Carter pije alkohol, preferuje whisky. * Peggy jest najczęściej powtarzającą się postacią w Marvel Cinematic Universe. Została wykorzystana w czterech filmach („Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze starcie”, „Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz”, „Avengers: Czas Ultrona” i „Ant-Man”), w filmie krótkometrażowym („Marvel One-Shots: Agent Carter”) oraz w dwóch serialach („Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.” i „Agentka Carter”). * Emily Blunt otrzymała propozycję roli Peggy, ale ją odrzuciła, a angaż ostatecznie dostała Hayley Atwell. Przypisy }} Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Żołnierze Brytyjskich Sił Zbrojnych Kategoria:Żołnierze Naukowych Rezerw Strategicznych Kategoria:Agenci Naukowych Rezerw Strategicznych Kategoria:Przywódcy T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie